Cutthroat
by Moose are Meese
Summary: What was she supposed to say? Anna knew she was a lesbian, just not that her feelings were targeted at her. If she knew, their friendship — along with Anna — would be out the door for sure. Dark Elsanna story, may/may not contain a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I  
><strong>The Roots

For once, her hands weren't cold.

Although, she only had her good old friend Mr Steak knife to thank for that — the blood running down her wrists was satisfyingly warm, quite the contrary to her hands' usual less-than-average temperature.

Should she be worried about just _how much_ blood she let loose during her session of "relaxation"? The thought never crossed her mind.

Once it did, though, her only reaction was to think, _Oops, well shit._

Then, _that'll be a bitch to clean up later..._

The pristine white tile of her bathroom floor was slowly staining a dark crimson color, but she only had the thought to compare it to red velvet, because really that's all it reminded her of. Not death, surely not death — she was miles past caring about whether or not she actually managed to kill herself one of these days for craving much-needed relief from slashing her wrists with kitchen knives.

Once rewarded with that relief, the feeling of muted satisfaction of watching her blood pool onto the tile below, the knife in her hand clattered to the floor and she slumped against the chilly wall behind her with a sigh.

_It's pretty,_ she mused, still looking down at the blood, _maybe I don't need to clean it up.._

But five quick knocks on her front door reminded her that, yes, she _abso-fucking-lutely_ had to clean it up before someone else saw it.

No one but her could know what she did to herself behind locked doors. They'd call someone, she'd receive some stupid diagnosis or medication or something, and if it came to it probably sent away somewhere — she couldn't really remember if there were rehab centers for cutting oneself. Hopefully not.

Since she was currently nude (what? no one wanted to explain bloody clothes) she pulled on her baggy black sweater, her panties, and black jeans, thankful she'd remembered to throw them into the sink this time since she was in a rush and hadn't bothered getting into her tub to "relax" once she'd quite literally run home. Since her wrists were still sort-of bleeding all over the place she grabbed some toilet paper and bundled it around her hands, then stuffed them into a pair of black gloves. Since she usually wore a pair no matter what (always to conceal her scars) no one would bother to ask.

The knocking continued at the door.

Knock knock, knock-knock knock.

"Hold on, god dammit!" she shouted at the door, snatching the towels that had been hung over the shower and throwing them on top of the mess she'd made of the floor. Then, she hurried out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her and making sure to slip her knife into the pocket of her jeans.

When she opened the front door, her friend Anna was standing there in her usual grinning, freckled glory, one hand raised and ready to knock but dropping lamely once she realized the door had been opened. Anna was wearing a short-sleeved black v-neck and pink and white Nike shorts, same as she had been half an hour ago.

"About time, Elsa!" The redhead made an attempt to groan the words around a smile, and reached forward for a hug that the blonde stiffly accepted, pain flaring in her wrists at even the slightest movement of her arms. "Why did you run off on us earlier?"

_Us._ She was talking about herself and her boyfriend, Kristoff.

"Oh, um, I had to... d-do homework. Yeah, I... forgot about it. Until now."

At Elsa's halfhearted attempt to cover for herself Anna arched one eyebrow, but didn't press it. She knew that her friend felt uncomfortable around her boyfriend, so she'd organized an outing (basically a walk in the park) with the two in hopes that they'd be able to bond, but only about ten minutes in the blonde had fled, leaving Anna to apologize to Kristoff and follow.

Now, she stood at the entrance to Elsa's apartment, ready to confront her friend on her strange behavior, but at a glimpse of color in Elsa's otherwise white-blonde hair she paused.

"Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?" Elsa asked, confused.

"This," Anna said, reaching for her friend's braid and lifting it for Elsa to see. The tip appeared to be dyed a dark red, with a few flecks of the color sprinkled above, like she'd been trying to dye it but had been in a hurry and ended up with a half-assed job. Or maybe Anna's arrival had interrupted her friend in the process. "You were dyeing your hair?"

Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa's heartbeat had quickened at the redhead's attention toward her hair, the fact that it was her blood nearly unmistakable. As her friend lifted it toward her nose for her to see she could faintly smell its metallic tang, and on instinct her nose wrinkled, causing Anna to laugh.

"Did I interrupt you? I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Oh, n-no, no, I was — I mean — it's fine..." Fighting the urge to facepalm, Elsa briefly bit her tongue for her stuttering. "Don't worry about it."

Thankfully Anna didn't seem to notice her friend's uneasiness. She just smiled wider, letting go of the braid. "I never thought you'd dye your hair red. Blue, maybe, or black, since you wear black a lot, but red?"

"Haha.. yeah..."

"Wow, who knew you had a rebellious streak in you, hmm?" Anna teased.

_Oh, Anna,_ she thought, _if only you knew._

But instead of saying anything, she smiled, hoping she'd deterred her friend from the original purpose of her visit, which was likely to question Elsa's odd behavior around her burly blond boyfriend.

Since they were kind of just standing in the doorway with the door open and the cold breeze rushing into Elsa's apartment, Elsa invited her friend inside, hoping Anna wouldn't have to use the bathroom anytime soon. It'd be a bitch to try and explain anything, but both to her luck and utter demise Anna's bladder seemed to be in check and she remembered why she'd come to the apartment in the first place.

"So, hey, I have a question to ask," she said, plopping down on the couch Elsa hesitantly joined her on moments after. "What's up with you and Kristoff?"

"Nothing," was her immediate reply, which earned a disbelieving glare from Anna. "Well, I don't know, it just feels weird, I guess.."

In her mind, a traitorous voice said, _Because you have feelings for her and seeing Mountain man's stupid sausage fingers all over her is making you wanna stab yourself. Literally._

_Fuck._ What was she supposed to say?

Anna knew she was a lesbian, just not that her feelings were targeted at _her._

If she knew, their friendship — along with Anna — would be out the door for sure.

"Like a third wheel?" Anna, not noticing Elsa's inner turmoil, finished the blonde's sentence for her.

"Yeah." _Damn, why didn't I just say that?_ "Pretty much."

Suddenly, Anna's hand was resting atop her own, and Elsa had to fight the urge to flinch away as her wrist protested at the feeling of Anna's fingers trying to wrap around her hand. Anna seemed to notice her discomfort, because she tilted her head slightly, something she usually did whenever she was confused. But for whatever reason she didn't ask.

Instead, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I invited you today so you guys could maybe be friends."

"He probably thinks I'm a freak." She laughed, self-deprecatingly, without realizing it. Recognizing and admitting her own flaws came naturally, although the fact that during her childhood it was usually being shouted at her teenage self by her alcoholic parents helped.

Anna shot her a look, but she didn't notice.

"You're not a freak, Elsa." She said firmly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Dude, you're not. Stop joking around."

"I'm not."

"See, that's the spirit! You're not a freak."

"I meant I'm not joking around." Starting to feel the headache her "relaxation" sessions usually brought on, Elsa very nearly snapped at the redhead, who was also frustrated, teal eyes glaring daggers at the blonde.

By now she could feel the heat behind her eyes, in her head, in her wrists. It hurt, but the pain was nearly overrode by the pleasure she felt at her body's warmth.

She was always cold, and only two things brought her warmth.

Pain, and Anna.

"Why do you always do that to yourself, Elsa?" Anna's voice startled her out of her thoughts. Panic set in, did she know? Unconsciously, Elsa rubbed at her already raw wrists.

"Do what?" she croaked, knowing she sounded as small as she felt.

"You just.. you're always calling yourself bad things, like a freak, a dunce, and stuff." With her voice softening, Anna removed her hand from Elsa's. "But you're not."

"Are you sure? My parents always said so," The blonde muttered bitterly, avoiding looking at her friend.

"Elsa, your parents weren't... They were _ill._ They probably didn't mean half the shit they said to you." Anna said, with a note of anger in her voice, and Elsa knew that her attention was diverted to her parents. Since they were partial-childhood friends (friends from birth until Anna was five and she eight, which was when her parents' house had been taken) Anna was familiar with her parents, and could often hear their screaming from her house, which had been next door.

It was a common occurrence for them to take out their rage on their only daughter, and Elsa had once admitted to her that her dad had beaten her a few times after they'd left or whenever her mother was working left.

"Oh, they meant it, Anna." Clenching one fist despite the pain it caused her entire hand, the blonde gritted her teeth.

"Well, they were still wrong," Anna insisted, beginning to grow frustrated with the blonde's negative view of herself.

"Anyhow, they're dead now, so it's not like it matters." Abruptly standing up before Anna could try to console her with a hug or a handhold or whatever, Elsa made her way to the door, Anna quickly following. "You should go, Kristoff's probably worried."

"But I —" Since Elsa had already opened the door and started to turn away, the redhead made a desperate grab for her wrist, but when Elsa actually cried out she immediately let go. "Elsa! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to —"

"I'm fine, Anna. You just surprised me." Forcing a smile, Elsa managed not to cradle her hurting hand (even though the other one throbbed just as painfully) and gritted her teeth as she grabbed the redhead by the wrist, already pulling her to the door before she started talking. "You need to go. Text me later or something."

After shoving Anna out the door and slamming it in her face, she slumped against the wood in relief.

_Fuck, that was close._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II  
><strong>Temptations

Being as poor as she was, Elsa worked three jobs.

The first job was as a bartender at the local bar, the second as a waitress, and third as a barista.

A fourth, possibly, if occasionally sleeping with a drunk and insistent customer so long as they paid her actually counted. She didn't care enough to ask anyone. Nor would she risk what little dignity she had left to admit that she didn't only_ "drive the poor guy home" _like she'd said.

Although she was lesbian, money was something she didn't pass up. It wasn't that she craved the man himself, just the satisfaction and pleasure she'd feel from sex later that actually drove her to accept their ridiculous offers just to tempt her into their beds.

At the moment she was bartending, and Anna hadn't texted her since she'd been literally shoved out of her apartment. It was probably for the better.

"Hey," fingers snapped in her face, drawing her attention, "could I get a strawberry daiquiri?"

"Sure, Hans." Pausing briefly as she recognized her friend, Elsa gave the man a wide smile, something she rarely did. "Why are you here, anyway?"

They both knew the answer before he said it, but while she prepared his drink he spoke anyway. "Anna was worried. Said you freaked out a little when she tried to grab your hand, and ran off on her and Kristoff."

"Well, you can tell her I'm fine."

"Us usual." The blonde slid the drink over to Hans, who accepted it with a playful wink.

Hans looked similar to Anna, but where her hair was bright and orange-y his was a toned down russet color, and where her freckles were prominent his were very faint. Even after years of being friends with the guy she'd compare him to Anna — she'd done so even while in bed with the guy, although she hadn't said so. They didn't talk about it, since they'd both been drunk off their asses the night it had happened.

Their relationship was pretty much based off their problems, and how they coped. While Elsa was a fan of slashing her wrists whenever she was feeling anxious, Hans would either drink until he forgot or would try to use sex to make himself feel better. They often compared, Hans trying to convince her to join him on his weekend bar-hoppings, while Elsa bluntly told him she would rather bleed out than become an alcoholic.

_"Daddy issues,"_ she'd said whenever he'd asked. They'd left it at that.

"So, what happened, anyway?" Hans asked, sipping on his drink.

"I was in the middle of a "session" when she came over, I wasn't really prepared for company.." She shrugged sheepishly and he gave her a tight smile, shaking his head. She wasn't sure if it was sympathy or disapproval.

"Well, she hasn't gotten any suspicions yet, so you're in the clear. She just thinks you're stressed out or some shit, so try to act like it whenever you see her next." Hans suggested with a smirk.

"Won't be much of a challenge," she shot back.

After that they only made idle conversation, talking in between orders from customers. It put Elsa at ease, causing her to briefly forget almost revealing her secrets to Anna that afternoon, and making a fool of herself in front of Anna's boyfriend.

It was around eleven when a man wandered into the bar, looking for a certain platinum blonde.

Hans caught sight of the man before Elsa did, and cleared his throat to his friend, who looked to him questioningly. He nodded his head in direction of the man, who had by now spotted Elsa and was heading their way, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shit," Elsa whimpered under her breath, earning a confused look from Hans.

"Who's that?" he asked, slowly standing up.

"He's —"

"Long time no see, sweetheart," a new voice practically purred, causing Elsa to cringe. The man reached a hand across the bar, firmly grasping her own and making her wince. "Didn't think I'd find you, did you?"

"H-hey, Jack.." She pulled her hand away and tried to smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace instead. "You dyed your hair..."

When she'd first met Jack, his hair was dark brown, like chocolate. He'd come to the bar wanting to drink because of something happening with his sister (he didn't say, and she didn't ask) and long story short had ended up becoming one of the men who had been quite persistent that she drive him home, and had finally gotten her to agree after offering the promise of money.

She'd been hoping he was too drunk to remember that it was _her_ that he'd slept with afterward, but apparently she was wrong.

With a smile that could've been charming if he wasn't only there for intimacy, Jack ruffled his hair with one hand. He'd dyed it so blond it was nearly white, likely in an attempt to match Elsa's. "Yep. Did it just for you."

"O-oh.." she muttered, looking toward Hans for help. Her friend seemed extremely confused, and gave her a questioning look that she mouthed _"later"_ in response to.

"So, you wanna get out of here?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Excuse me, Jack, but how do you two know each other?" Hans interrupted, halting the other man in his attempt to grab onto Elsa's hand again.

Pausing briefly, Jack took a seat next to Hans before explaining. "I came here for a drink a few weeks ago and met Blondie here," he winked at said blonde, who winced, "and we really hit it off. I just couldn't remember the name of the damn place where she worked until I decided to try and visit all the bars in Arendelle until I found the right one." He leaned back against the counter, looking satisfied with himself.

"Didn't know you were still into_ guys,_ Els," Hans muttered under his breath to the blonde next to him, who stiffened.

"Kristoff met Anna that day.." she explained, nervously biting her lip.

"And you couldn't just cut your wrists like usual?" The redhead grumbled sarcastically, drawing Jack's attention. "Look, buddy, you were just a one night stand. You should leave."

"What? No, look, Blondie, tell him —"

"I'll walk you out, Jack." Elsa offered quickly, hurrying out from behind the counter. Since the bar was mostly empty (typical for a Tuesday) she was pretty much certain no one would be asking for a drink in the two minutes it took her to walk the guy to the door. Hans gave her a disapproving look as her and the blond walked outside.

"So you _don't_ feel anything for me?" He asked as soon as the doors closed behind them, looking her in the eye.

Elsa sighed, and pointedly looked away from him. "You paid me to take you home... I mean, obviously it wouldn't turn into something—"

"What if I pay you again?" he interrupted.

"You're not drunk. You can drive yourself." The small, dark and possibly selfish part of her was wanting to agree to go home with him again if it meant she could get her hands on some money, but the part trying to keep her dignity intact kept her from running off with him right then.

"Well, I can drive you to my place.. we can just have sex after." Jack mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"I'm not — I have to work.." She rubbed her aching wrists, wondering if it would snap her out of it.

"Do you need the money?"

"Yeah.." Confused, she bit her lip.

"I'll give you however much you would've made from working tonight. Come on, would you rather work in a shitty bar all night or have some fun?" Jack nudged her with his shoulder, and she could see him grinning sheepishly from the corner of her eye. "Besides, what else are you gonna do on a Tuesday night?"

Normally, she'd probably hang out with Anna, since her friend usually stayed up watching movies, but.. Anna had Kristoff now. They were probably going to be doing the same thing she'd be doing with Jack.

The thought of her best friend with her boyfriend made her resolve snap.

"Okay, fine. Let me just — I'll get my purse."

**x**

As she was getting her purse from behind the counter, Hans was watching her, unaware of where she was going but knowing they should probably talk before she ran off.

"You got rid of the creep, huh?" He asked, noticing Jack didn't follow her back inside.

"Oh.. yeah. He left." Elsa said absentmindedly, slinging her purse over one shoulder. Hans stood up from his barstool, and stepped in the way of the blonde.

"You know, when I said you should do what I do I didn't mean have sex with the first guy who asks," he said, rubbing his face with one hand.

"I know, I know, I just — I needed the money.." _He wasn't the first anyway,_ she thought. "Look, I need to go. Can you cover for me?"

Hans eyed her for a moment, noticing she was eager to leave. Finally, he sighed, and stepped out of the way. "Yeah, whatever. I guess so. You guys close in half an hour anyway."

"Thank you," she said, and she meant it.

After she left, Hans stood behind the counter, resting his hands atop the smooth black top. He absentmindedly rubbed at it, and watched as the last people remaining filed out the door. When he closed and locked up the place afterward, he didn't notice that his friend's car had never left its parking spot.

**x**

"Who was your guy friend at the bar?"

Breathing the words against her lips, Jack hungrily continued to kiss the blonde, whom he'd pushed against the wall as soon as they'd arrived at his house. Her legs were currently wrapped around his waist as he pressed himself eagerly against her, earning a small moan before she leaned her head away to respond.

"He's just a friend," she said, slightly out of breath. "I'm here because you're paying me, Jack, not to talk about my personal life."

Without giving him the chance to reply she kissed him again, and he let it go.

Before long the two had moved from the wall of his hallway and into his bed, only their legs actually covered by the thin white sheets. He was on top, his hands on either side of her head as he held himself up, despite the fact that the feel of himself brushing against her thighs was extremely arousing. His tongue was deep inside her mouth, but the blonde beneath him apparently had no problem with letting him do what he pleased, giving him free reign before he briefly withdrew.

She groaned softly in disappointment as he retreated, eyes still closed and her chest moving up and down as she breathed heavily.

Her distress was short-lived, because a few moments later Jack's lips rested along the smooth column of her throat as he kissed his way up and down the pale skin, stopping just above her collarbone to nip at the skin there.

"More," she moaned from below him.

Eagerly, he bit her harder, causing the woman underneath him to whimper before he soothed to bite with his tongue, taking pride in the soft sounds of pleasure she'd let out with each stroke of his tongue.

Apparently it wasn't enough, though, because she practically growled out, "more!"

With a grunt, he bit down again, harder, as he made room for himself between her legs, which instinctively spread in invitation once he settled his lower half between them.

"Are you ready?" he asked, aligning himself at her entrance. A moan was the answer he received, and practically trembling with excitement, he hastily thrust himself inside her, causing her to practically scream out from pleasure.

**x**

Exhausted afterward, Elsa lay limply beneath Jack, not even really minding that he'd all but collapsed on top of her after his release.

The entire time, as with the first, she'd repeated the mantra of_ It's for the money,_ and _it'll be over soon,_ but now that the deed was actually done she felt relatively satisfied, and was content to sleep the rest of the night in the man's bed.

Jack had no qualms with her request, and she fell asleep beside him, although facing the opposite way.

When she woke hours later, the room was full of sunlight.

Groggily sitting up, she looked at the alarm clock to her left, noticing it was only 7:34.

Much to her surprise, the blond snoring softly next to her had set a stack of money on the nightstand next to her, and beside it written in blue pen was a note saying_ You were great last night ;)._ Despite how odd and inappropriate it was upon realization she smiled, and quietly slid out of bed, careful not to disturb him.

After quickly showering, she returned to the room, and almost felt bad about leaving without saying bye.

She picked her clothes off the floor and hastily put them on, and dropped the cash into her purse that she'd left at the door of the bedroom. Upon pulling out her phone she noticed she had eight missed calls (if she hadn't answered the first seven times what made them think she'd answer the eighth?) and that all were from Anna. _I guess Hans didn't talk to her,_ was her first thought, and she didn't bother to return the calls. But then she noticed she had a ridiculous number of texts from the redhead, and reluctantly opened her messages app.

The one-sided conversation went like this:

11:04 PM** Hey, are you okay? **

11:18 PM** Elsa?**

11:24 PM** I'm coming over**

11:32 PM** Why aren't you answering the door**

11:34 PM** nvm your car isn't here**

11:35 PM** I'm calling you so you better answer**

11:37 PM** Elsa**

11:42 PM** Answer me**

11:43 PM** ELSAAAA**

11:43 PM** ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE**

11:49 PM** Hans said youre home but your car is gone**

11:52 PM** Where the hell are you**

11:52 PM** Dude I swear if you've been kidnapped**

11:58 PM** ELSA**

11:58 PM** LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING PHONE PLEASE**

As she scrolled down further, she noticed most of the newer messages were _please answer me_ and _if you don't answer I'm calling the cops right fucking now_, until at around 1:47 Anna seemed to have given up and ended her messages with the kind message of_ You better explain when you come to work tomorrow_ and the cactus emoji.

Her only thought was, _Fuck._

Looking at the time on her phone, she realized it was now 7:50, and that her shift started in ten minutes.

Thankfully, Jack's home wasn't too far from the bar, and was only a fifteen-minute walk. It was probably around a half-hour walk actually, but she pretty much just sprinted until she reached the bar and was out of breath by the time she actually reached her car, which was a shitty used 2003 Honda Accord LX.

The thing practically broke down by the time she pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, and she nearly ran into a customer as she hurried through the front door, yelling out a "Sorry!" to whichever co-worker happened to be standing behind the counter. And just her luck, it turned out to be Anna.

"You're late," was all the redhead said, her voice flat but her face looking like she couldn't decide if she was relieved or angry with Elsa for showing up late.

_Well, you dumb-ass, she probably thought you were dead or something after your shit last night._ Noticing the bags under Anna's eyes, she smiled apologetically as she stepped behind the counter, not realizing her Starbucks cap was on sideways until the redhead turned it straight for her with an annoyed huff.

"Thanks for not answering my texts." Anna said, crossing her arms.

"I was sleeping.." Elsa protested weakly, avoiding looking directly at her friend. While it wasn't entirely true, there was no way in hell her friend needed to know she worked at a bar. As far as Anna knew, she was a successful college student working at Starbucks as a side job.

Not someone poor as fuck who had been kicked out of her home at sixteen for being a fuck up. She hadn't even finished high school.

"I knocked on your door, like, twenty times." The redhead grumbled, turning away to take the order of a customer as Elsa situated herself beside the equipment.

The morning was fast, and packed with customers as usual. By the time they were allowed lunch break Anna practically pulled her out the door, and the only reason Elsa wasn't whimpering under her strong (angry) grip was because she'd downed Aspirin with her coffee earlier that morning. They walked into the Subway next door and only after pushing her into one of the booths did Anna relax and let go of her.

"Fucking ow," she muttered as the redhead sat across from her, rubbing at her wrists and feeling thankful she'd had the mind to put her gloves on in her rush that morning.

"Kristoff was drinking last night." Anna said, ignoring her complaint. Elsa's heartbeat quickened as she wondered where Anna was going with this, and she clenched her hands into fists. _Did that asshole cheat on her? I'll —_ "He saw you." _Shit._

"Saw me?" She repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. When I went over to his house at_ fucking twelve o'clock_ to ask if he'd help me look for you he said he saw you leave the bar he was at earlier with some guy." Anna narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who now fidgeted under the scrutiny. "A _guy,_ Els. Who the fuck were you with that they were so important that you couldn't look at your phone?"

"His name's Jack, and we _—_" _fucked,_ Elsa bit her tongue while scrambling for an excuse, "we just went to his house and watched movies, we're friends and he needed someone last night," she didn't even feel bad about lying. She felt cold, and numb.

"Needed someone?" Anna repeated, incredulous.

"He said something happened with his sister, and he wanted someone to hang out with," Elsa mumbled, sinking lower into her seat. _For money. He paid me. We had sex. _She bit her tongue again.

"Why didn't you look at your phone?"

"I was exhausted." The blonde shot back immediately, thinking back to Hans' advice. "I've been stressed out and.. stuff, and I was tired so I fell asleep."

Why was she so mad about it anyway? She couldn't have needed anything urgent on a Tuesday night, firstly since she was fucking rich and secondly because she had only about a million other friends she could talk to that were more interesting than Elsa. Expecting another question from the redhead, Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand, closing her eyes and waiting for the suspicion to come at her lies.

Surprisingly, there was none.

"Sorry, I guess. It sounds stupid now that I know why you weren't answering," Anna said, looking down at the table between them. "I.." She bit her lip. "Did you see my texts?"

"Yeah.. sorry," Elsa apologized sheepishly, lowering her hand.

"No, no, it's fine, I.. I don't know why I thought you'd sleep with the guy," Anna admitted, sounding pretty upset at herself. She gave a halfhearted laugh, then, "You're a lesbian, so I guess I'm pretty dumb to assume that.."

"Sorry." She said again._ I wasn't expecting you to call me last night anyway.._ "Did you need something?"

Anna looked up at her quickly, then away, tapping her fingers on her knee as if in thought. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You kind of scared me when I grabbed your hand and I felt bad." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that was nothing, I was just stressed out and stuff.." the blonde tried to recall what Hans had said, then added, "but I feel better now.. so, uh, don't worry."

Looking away from Anna, she watched as an old couple walked past them with their orders, her mouth beginning to water at the smell. When she glanced back at her friend she noticed that she had the same look on her face. "Wanna order food now? I'm starving." Anna rubbed her stomach, standing up.

"Sure." Accepting Anna's hand as the redhead helped her up, Elsa felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as their hands made contact.

She felt warm again.


End file.
